Love Connection
OPENING SPIEL #1A (1983-1984) (Insert guests) He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which one did our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out who'd they picked, who the audience picks, and everything that happened on their dates. Now here to tell us more about Love Connection is our host, Chuck Woolery. OPENING SPIEL #1BA (1984-1986) Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). He/she saw video tapes of these three men/women. Which one did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out and you'll hear everything happened on their dates. And now here's our host, Chuck Woolery. OPENING SPIEL #1BB (1984-1986) Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Yesterday, the audience voted on which of these three men/women would be best of him/her. Today, you'll hear what (insert guest) chose on his/her date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out and you'll hear everything happened on their dates. And now here's our host, Chuck Woolery. OPENING SPIEL #1BC (1984-1986) Welcome to Love Connection, today, you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Yesterday, he/she told which of these three women/men he/she chose on that date. Today, you'll hear what happened on that date. And you'll meet (insert guest), (insert interesting information). Which of these men/women did he/she choose? Which will our audience choose? Today on Love Connection, you'll find out and you'll hear everything happened on their dates. And now here's our host, Chuck Woolery. OPENING SPIEL #2 (1986-1994) Welcome to Love Connection, where old-fashioned romance meets modern day technology. Where you hear all the intimate details of a first date. (Sometimes our dates have a Happy Ending, and some other times it's just an Ending. But it's always unpredictable when two strangers meet trying to make that Love Connection.) And now here's our/your (the) host (of Love Connection), Chuck Woolery! OPENING SPIEL #3 (1998-1999) Welcome to Love Connection. And now here is our host, Pat Bullard. Love Connection was an American television game show, where singles tried to find the best date and/or to have something in common with each other. This show debuted in syndication on September 19, 1983 and ended on July 1, 1994 after more than 2,000 shows. Reruns continued to air June 30, 1995. It was hosted by Chuck Woolery. The show returned during the 1998-1999 season, hosted by Pat Bullard. Format The show was a variant of The Dating Game in which a bachelor or bachelorette would select from three potential dates of the opposite sex. A large majority of the contestants were in their 20s and looking for Mr. or Miss Right for the first time; however, there were plenty of older contestants who were single (officially listed as "never been married"), widowed or divorced (multiple times, in some cases). Daters were given $75 for the date (mentioned on a 1985 episode re-aired on GSN) during the show's initial run. This amount was increased to $100 for the 1998-1999 revival. Following a short interview, the audience was shown video excerpts of the three potential dates (of which the contestant had screened in their entirety). The audience is then asked to vote on which date they believe was the right match for the bachelor(ette). The contestant, who had already gone on the blind date, would introduce his/her choice. Since contestants were not permitted to see each other or make contact between the time they went on their date and when they appeared on the show, this was their first meeting since going out. The date is introduced, then appears on-screen via backstage hookup. Chuck then proceeds to interview both about what happened on their date. Sometimes, the couple really hit it off and couldn't wait to see each other again, prompting Chuck to reunite the couple onstage. Other times, the dates went poorly and, in extreme cases, were disastrous. Regardless of the outcome, Chuck then revealed the audience's vote. If the contestant's and the audience's (majority) choices agreed, Chuck would congratulate the couple for making a "love connection" and pay for their next date if they hit it off. If the audience vote favored another contestant, or if the date went badly, Chuck would offer to pay up to $75 for a date with the audience's choice; the contestant could choose the second date or elect to remain on his/her own. No matter how obvious a connection, Chuck always asked both parties if they wanted to see each other again. To the casual observer, it seemed to be a needless formality, but in rare instances, a couple appeared to have a good time on their first date, but for one reason or another one or both parties decided not to pursue a second date. On one occasion, a contestant actually got engaged to someone else between the time of the date and when the episode aired. Throughout the show's run, many bachelors or bachelorettes came back to share the story about their second date (for the date the audience had already chosen for him/her), after their falling attempt of their first date. Usually, two or three segments aired per show. On Friday shows, a bachelor(ette) would have the audience determine their date, and he/she would report back several weeks later. If the couple hit it off, they were entitled to a second date at the show's expense. If not, the contestant could choose between the other two matches as before or stay on their own. Of the roughly 22,000 couples who met on the show, 31 eventually married. One marriage resulted when a woman wrote a letter in care of the program to a gentleman that she saw on the show and wanted to meet him. He'd gone out on dates with two different women, both of which went badly. They were both featured on the show. There were at least two proposals on the air after the couples were reunited onstage. Unlike The Dating Game, where contestants only needed to be at least 18 years old, participants on the Woolery edition of Love Connection initally had to be at least 23; it was later lowered to 21. While Chuck was hosting Love Connection, he also hosted the daytime game show Scrabble on NBC. This show was produced by Eric Lieber Productions in association with and distributed by: Telepictures (1983-86, 1998-99); Lorimar-Telepictures (1986-89); Lorimar Television (1989-90); Warner Bros. Television (1990-95). "Two and two" Chuck Woolery created his trademark phrase "Two and Two" on the show. The line referred to the fact that the program would return in two minutes and two seconds due to commercials (before, he just said either "in a couple minutes," or just simply "in two minutes"; initially, however, he said "two minutes and two seconds" prior to creating the catchphrase). He would take this catchphrase with him to Lingo and other game shows. Episode status Reruns of Love Connection previously aired on the USA Network (1992-1996) and GSN. Before January 1, 2007, GSN aired 1988-1992 episodes; for Valentine's Day 2004, older episodes were shown. Near Valentine's Day 2008, 1986 episodes were shown. Currently, they are not airing the show. Love Connection Interactive GSN's very own website once had an Interactive online game based on the show where you can play along while watching classic reruns of the show at the time. I47_C.jpg Pics tumblr_lnw8xhtRJm1qia37eo1_500.jpg|Love Connection...on the cover of MAD Magazine? 4292_80517552893_4262134_n.jpg Set Pics LC83.JPG|Full Shot of 1983-1994 set (notice the Love Connection glass plate behind the audience & 6 monitors instead of 3) loveconnection2.jpg loveconnection3.jpg loveconnection0.jpg loveconnection1.jpg Love_connection_l.jpg LC98.jpg|Full Shot of 1998 set. Nothing like the old one. Press Photos $(KGrHqZ,!qYF!-CGlZwYBQivFs0K(w~~60_57.JPG hax645.jpg $T2eC16F,!ykE9s7twBZBBRdwGv8tlg~~60_57.JPG Tickets 483832_622895957725185_1154688339_n.jpg 1698_622895984391849_726630088_n.jpg 531653_622895961058518_1837567864_n.jpg Catchphrases "We're gonna look at the men/women that (insert guest) saw. Remember watch/look closely because you gonna vote and pick the woman/man that you think it's best for him/her." - Chuck Woolery "Let's remind everybody what happened yesterday, our studio audience saw (insert guest)'s three choices, and they voted for one. We're gonna take a look at all three women/men and catch you up." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show). "Those are the three men/women that (insert guest) had to choose from. Time for you to vote. Who do you think it could be the best woman/man for him/her?" - Chuck Woolery (when he asked the audience to vote.) "Now the audience vote was recorded yesterday, we'll get to that a little bit later on. But now (insert guest) is gonna (remind us) who she choose." - Chuck Woolery (when time ran out on the last show). "We're gonna take a break, and when we come back, we'll meet the woman/man that (insert guest) selected here everything that happened on the date. (We'll do it in) Two minutes and two seconds/Two and Two. Be right back at you. - Chuck Woolery (at the start of the commercial break after the audience voted.) Tagline Audience made its choice. We're out of time, so we're gonna find out who (guest) picked and hear everything that happened on their date tomorrow. (audience groans) - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest) Audience made its choice and (guest) is going to tell us who he/she picked. (insert choice) We're out of time, so we're gonna find out everything that happened on (guest)'s date tomorrow. - Chuck Woolery (when time runs out during the middle of the guest after the choice) That's our show/all the time we have for today. We'll be back tomorrow/Monday with (guest and) more singles trying to make a Love Connection. Until then, I'm Chuck Woolery, and I hope all your dates are good ones tonight. We'll see you tomorrow/Monday. Bye-bye, everybody. - Chuck Woolery (1983-1994) Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Reality Category:Relationship Category:Syndicated shows Category:Warner Brothers Television Category:Long-Running Category:Revivals Category:1983 premieres Category:1994 endings Category:1998 premieres Category:1999 endings